


"I love you too"- a Rossi X Marquez one shot

by Sauber_Fur_Immer



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauber_Fur_Immer/pseuds/Sauber_Fur_Immer
Summary: We all need a bit of looking after sometimes...Ps. Rosquez is adorable :P





	"I love you too"- a Rossi X Marquez one shot

Valentino Rossi thrusted his trophy high in the air as he heard the thousands of fans cheering his name. He was ecstatic, however he couldn't deny feeling awful for Marc Marquez who had crashed out. Once the podium ceremony was over, Vale walked past the motorhomes, but stopped when he heard loud noises coming from one of them... Marc's.

Knocking on the door, Valentino hoped that Marc would answer. " 'ello? Marc?" He asked, when he received no reply. Turning the handle, he found that the door was unlocked, and let himself in. Seeing Marc stomping around, eyes rimmed with red, Valentino slowly approached him. "Shh, Marc, you need to ah calm down down," he whispered, hand on Marc's shoulder. "Sit ah down, now Marc. Just breathe-a" he said, pulling Marc into an embrace and then directing him to the sofa. Then, Vale began to make his specialty: coffee.

Heading towards the kitchen, Vale made his nest coffee for Marc and brought it over to him. For a while, the two sat in silence, sipping at their coffees until Marc suddenly curled up into Valentino, quietly sobbing. Vale pulled Marc closer and stroked his arm, pressing a kiss to Marc's forehead and whispering words of comfort.

Eventually, Valentino lead Marc to his bed, pulling he covers over him and sitting beside him in a chair, stroking his hair. "Veglio quando è notte e ti difenderò da incubi e tristezze," he whispered. When he heard Marc's tears start again, Valentino climbed into the bed and protectively held onto Marc, offering small gestures of comfort. "Ti difenderò da tutto, e ti abbraccerò per darti forza.. sempre!" He whispered, feeling Marc relax as he spoke in his mother tongue. Marc looked up at Valentino and smiled weakly. "Te amo" he whispered. 

Pressing another kiss to Marc's forehead, Valentino replied "I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> In case you were wondering, the Italian was lyrics from Guerriero by Marco Mengoni (if you picked that up, YOU'RE AWESOME! If you haven't heard of it you should definitely check it out!)
> 
> What did you all think? Hopefully this won't be the last time we see them together ;)


End file.
